i bet
by blueJ129
Summary: Hungary and Prussia fight because Prussia doesn't like that Hungary is going to marry Austria. Will they ever make up? What doesm't Austria know about Hungary? PruHun
1. i bet he doesn't know

I don't own Hetalia…T-T

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the woods that lie in Prussia. Hungary and Prussia were lying in wait for a deer in one of the trees. One had just entered the tree line and Hungary lined up her bow for the kill. All was quiet she could hear rather than feel her heart beat and just as she was about to let the arrow fly…the "awesome" Prussia spoke.

"So, Elizebeta," insert eye twitch from Hungary "I was thinking…I don't like how much time you've been spending with Austria…I think you should come and live with the awesome me at my house." This had been something that has been bothering him for a while and he decided now was a good time to talk.

"Gil, I can't. I was going to tell you this with Germany and the others but I guess I'll tell you now. Austria and I are getting married." Hungary looked and Prussia who was looking at her with a totally un-awesome face.

"What? Why?" Prussia asked so loudly that every animal within a ten-yard radius ran off. Hungary looked angry.

"Well why not? I love him and he loves me." She thought herself to be a wonderful person athankyouverymuch

"He doesn't love you! He doesn't even know you!" Prussia was panicking 'She can't marry Austria, she is too awesome for that guy'

"Yes he does! He treats me well and I'm happy with him."

"Are you really happy? He thinks your some girly girl who likes cleaning and cooking. He doesn't know that you like hunting and shorts and green apples, and that you're ticklish here," (pokes her in the side of the neck, she twitches) "here," (pokes her upper side, she jumps) "and here" (he attempts to poke her stomach but she stops him, glaring) he smirks. "I think I've proved my point."

"He doesn't need to know all that…" Her argument was week and even she knew it. "He'll find out eventually."

"No he won't." He jumped out of the tree soon followed by Hungary. He turned and looked at her. "I bet he doesn't know that you're allergic to the Vetion Bee's that are only found in remote parts of the Hungarian forest but you go there any way because the hunting is so good, and I bet he doesn't know that your favorite color roses and orange not red because when you won your first battle a little boy named Alec gave you an orange rose from his mothers garden for protecting his village and since that day you haven't stopped putting them in your hair…even though you thought you were a boy at the time," he gets really close to her now nervous form that was backed up against the tree, and tilts her chin up "I bet he doesn't know that I love you."

They looked at each other for a long time before Prussia walked away wiping the un-awesome tears from his eyes. Hungary was still in shock. She realized…Prussia …he was her childhood friend, they talked about everything together, they hunted and fought and bled and shed tears together. She loved him. She had never thought that she would have to be with out him. At first she was exited to be marrying Austria but now she realized she might not see Gil again for a long time. Prussia had already been far out of hearing distance when Hungary finally spoke "…wait" it was so tiny and quiet that the wind couldn't even carry it to where ever it was that she wanted it to go. She lost her chance to be with him. She made her way home and packed her trunks saving Gils old cloak for last. She held it to her and breathed. Her eyes snapped open and she threw down (in the trunk) his cloak in a fit of rage and marched over to the wall were she unsheathed her "decorative" sword. She stomped outside and went up to a big tree that held an old fort that she and Gil had made. The trunk of the tree had many scars on it from the other times Hungary had taken out her anger on it. She brought down the blade quickly hitting it with such force that the leaves began to fall off. About half way threw she had started crying…she had pretended not to notice. Eventually tired she sunk down on the tree and cried.

Over at Germany's place Prussia had done the same accept he put 3 pillows on the tree and punched it repeatedly (the pillows did little to block the pain in his hand) before he too, sat on the ground and wept.


	2. i bet you can't catch me

I still don't own hetalia

It had been several years after Austria and Hungary's divorce and she and Gil had still not spoken since. She had tried to talk to him whenever they ran into each other at the store or the park where she knew he liked to play with Gilbird. He wouldn't talk to her. She even asked Spain when she had gone over to the Italy's house (Spain had come to visit Romano) but he said that he had been acting normal, a bit snappy, but that was normal…for him anyway.

She still remembers when they found Gilbird. They had been on another hunting trip and they had shot down a deer, they had started to lift it (it was kind of small) when they heard a tweet. They continued to lift it up and saw a small yellow bird had been trapped underneath it and had hurt its wing. Hungary, since she become gentler, denied Prussia the right to eat it and instead helped him nurse it back to health. She had jokingly nicknamed it Gilbird but Prussia decided to keep it and its name. Gilbird has been sitting on his head ever since.

She then thought of this one time when they were signing the peace treaty for the time when Prussia had invaded Austria, and Gilbird was sitting on Gil's head when suddenly he started flying around in circled above his and Austria's head. Hungary had been watching from the side of the room. Gilbird then proceeded to poop all down Austria's front…he screamed like a girl. Hungary had to fight not to laugh especially when Gil was rolling on the floor laughing out loud (rotflol), even the Duchess hid her face with her hand to snicker. Hungary chuckled at the thought; that was a good memory.

Now in a better mood Hungary set of for the Italy's house for movie night. It was normally just a double date thing for Lovi and Toni and Feli and Ludwig. Spain had invited her and had assured her that more people would come, so there she was on her way to Feli's house when she remembered; she had promised Spain that she would stop by his house for a surprise. She changed route and headed there instead.

When she got there Spain gave her a big hug, as was the way of the Spanish, and lead her inside. He sat her on a chair in the kitchen.

"What is all this?" she innocently asked.

"Okay, I learned how to do this cool hairstyle thingy from mi mama and I wanted to try it on someone." He stood behind her taking out the orange rose…it was still her favorite color.

"Whoa, I like my hair the way it is, thanks," she tried standing up but Toni just pushed her back down.

"Please? It will only take like 5 minutes and Belgium's hair wasn't long enough," He whined, giving her puppy dog eyes…no one can resist them.

"I won't have to cut it, will I?" she asked.

"Nope. And you can even keep the flower in." now in a better mood she laid back and let Antonio fix up her hair.

As she stepped into the house of her former servant-y (they had been servants together) peoples heads turned. Well, they probably would have done that any way, but this time they weren't turning away. She had changed from her usual green outfit since Austria wasn't here and couldn't say anything about her new outfit. She was wearing a soft brown dress that complimented the orange bracelets and flower and the brown of her hair, which had been braided into a beautiful bun that shaped the back right side of her head and held said orange flower in the center of it. Under the short sleeve dress she wore a white long sleeve shirt and over the dress she wore a white corset. The skirt of the dress was also brown with multiple layers of white underneath it and reaches her shins. There you could see brown, tie-up, stylish, work-type boots that reached her knees. She looked stunning from her boots to the flower in her hair.

She blushed at all the attention she was getting and walked into the house. She said hello to Arthur, who had been beating off Francis with his homemade scones that he had brought, Alfred, Kiku, Feli, Lovi, Ludwig, and Antonio. She was about to sit on the couch when she saw him. Him. The only guy she hadn't said hello to. Prussia.

He looked amazing leaning against the wall wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie that hung loosely around his neck and black skinny jeans with red converse shoes. Over the tie hung his black cross necklace with the silver lining. Over all, he was mouthwatering. Like, you-want-to-be-that-wall-that-he's-touching hot. Prussia spots her and straightens up gazing at her body and eventually her face with those dark red eyes. He walks towards her and takes her into the next room. He backs her up into a wall and asks her a question.

"Why haven't you gone hunting with me?" He looked at her in the eyes; he was never one to beat around he bush.

Hungary closed her eyes before speaking, "Really, that's what you want to talk about when we haven talked for years. Fine, it brings back to many memories. After you left I realized I did love you and that I had lost you."

"Why did you marry Austria if you do not love him?"

"My boss made me do it, he said it was for the good of the country, to protect us," she answered with a heavy heart.

"I knew there was a reason I never liked him." He smiled "but you really do love me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes…you're not going to invade my vital regions, are you?" He blushed and she laughed. "I was kidding"

"So I CAN invade you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed again. "You can kiss me." She leaned in and closed her eyes. Prussia was awesome and never nervous, no way, never. Well, maybe this time a little. He closed his eyes and waited for a kiss that never came. He cracked open one red eye to find that Elizabeta was nowhere in sight. He heard laughter coming from outside. He went to the sliding doors and there, in the yard was Hungary. "How do you expect to kiss me if you can't even catch me?" Prussia smirked before he started running after her.

They ran around for less than a minute before Prussia tackled her to the ground, spinning them so that she would land on him and not get hurt. They smiled at each other and kissed. Sweet and happy, they were both smiling. They had to quit because hey wouldn't stop giggling. Prussia wasn't giggling, because giggling was for girls, he was…chuckling. They went inside holding hands before sitting on the couch and watching the movie with their fellow countries.

End


End file.
